


(PODFIC) The Flowers Of Naïveté by Brenda

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Barnes and Rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: "It's just Bucky, ma'am. Since I'm getting ready to see you in your brassiere and all."As Bucky'd hoped, she let out a soft laugh. "Well then, you should probably call me Peggy, given that we're to be so intimately acquainted."Or: Peggy gets shot while on a mission and Bucky patches her up. (Minor spoilers for Agent Carter 01x05.)





	(PODFIC) The Flowers Of Naïveté by Brenda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flowers Of Naïveté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454148) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/img9mdjy9277k2b/The_Flowers_of_Naivete_by_Brenda.mp3/file)


End file.
